Minor Characters
This is a page for the more minor characters of the game, those who react to your existance. The Black and Blue Twins The twins are basically portals. The first one, black and loacted in the Theater in the Marijuana Goddess World then transports you to a snowy area with her blue twin, who stands in the way of a door to reach the underwater city. The Blue Twin reacts with the Boy effect by running away. Blue Boy ( Police Effect get! ) The police effect, he is a blue-skinned boy with purple hair and large black eyes roaming around on the island in Monochrome Feudal Japan world. Bartender Found in the Japanese Town in the Marijuana Goddess World, he is similar to KyuKyu-Kun from Yume Nikki, with the exception of a different color scheme and he is interactable, with serving you drinks and such. Demon Lolita (Akumako) Once you are in the Theater in the Marijuana Goddess World, move left to the door and keep going down through the hallways and you will arrive in her room. The telephone effect can be found here, thanks to her moving pet telephone, and if you use it on her while she is sitting down and reading, she will immidately fly away and her book would be equal to a portal to the Art Gallery, Where Painter-Kun can be found. Octoman (Tako Otoko) An Octopus man located in the underwater city. To get to him is simple, you would need the chainsaw effect and the fairy effect. Interact with the Black Twin in the Theater, then kill her sister (who is in your path). Enter the door and interact with the Piano. Then move up and through the small opening, use the fairy effect. You will then be in the underwater City. Stroll around for a bit and you should be able to find him. If you use the fairy effect on him, he will become frightened and reveal his tentacles and large eye. Japan Town (Geisha Shop Keeper, Box Shop Keeper, Wheel Girl and News Man) All located in Japan town, only one of the three are interactable. The Wheel Girl and News Man simply sit there, if you try to interact with them they dissappear. The Box Shop Keeper simply smiles and watches you, you cannot purchase anything from his shop. The Geisha Shop Keeper allows you to change the style of your menu, and if you sit with her she will begin laughing silently. The Geisha also bears a resemblance to Urotsuki when using the Maiko effect. Commando and Angle Miss The Submarine's crew, which can be found through the Dock Map. Both are in red, military-like uniforms, Neo-Nazi style, I suppose. The Commando wears a gas mask and does not talk nor respond if you interact with him, the female, when on the submarine, will make the outer shell invisible so you may see if you are on the bottom of the sea or not. The Clown Triplets (Anastasia, Nikolai and Arina) In the same style as Pennywise (see Chasers), these three are located through the Underwater City. To get to them, follow the same instructions as one would do for the Octopus man, then keep following the road that leads through the City. Once you are out of the city, there should be white, and translucent 'bodies' floating about. Continue to follow the road, navigating through the coral. Once you have reached, enjoy yourself with some balloons and refreshments. Then head up to the door and you should be greeted by a pink-purple, white tiled room. Go left and then you should be in a room in which there are bug-like creatures with large red eyes. Stick to the wall and move up until you enter an area with dark tirquoise and black tiles. There should be a turtle surrounded by musical notes. Interact with it to build piano bridges to get to the Fun House (Also known as Vanity Fair due to the Clowns style of dress). When you reach them, the one playing the accordian (Anastasia) will take over the music and will play something similar to the popular Vocaloid song Dark Woods Circus. The one that seems to strut around is said to be a crossdressing male clown whom has been proclaimed Nikolai and the final one, whom bear pleated hair and balloons has been named Arina. Desu-Chan and her older Sister Found in the Pokemon world on a bench, drinking soda. The smaller one has been called Desu-chan due to her large eyes and hyper activity and her sister, who seems to have a design upon her face with a soda can in her lap. Yukata (Invisible Effect Get!) A Fox-Masked man in a colorful yukata is also found in the baddies bar. If you move in the direction he's facing when you're in the black and white maze it will lead you to the Invisible Effect. Blue Boy (Red Girl) A male found in Urotsuki's apartments. If you exit the room and go down the stairs and to the left there should be a door before another set of stairs. Enter that door. There will be a blue boy in a neon-green room. He reacts to many effects, especially to the Rainbow Effect (He jumps) and the Glasses Effect, where he turns into a Red-Schemed female and runs away from you. There is a 1/31 chance that the room and he will glitch up upon entering (it's reset everytime you sleep.) Sleeping Girl A sleeping girl in a pink skirt and purple top, found in a tunnel in the Concrete World/Maze. Crossing (Sunhat Woman) Found on the way to Urotsuki's dream scene, a place with a ladder on top of a small house-like building. She is found on the Crossing area, usually seen far away sitting on a bench with her back facing you. Only if she is close up in her sprite form will she be noticable. She seems unamused and doesn't talk to you, not matter what effect. Hanged Girl Found on the way to get the Strech Effect. She is not interactable, you cannot get near her. She simply swings there, bleeding onto the floor. Laughing Man To find him is simple. First, you enter the Marijuana Goddess World and into the Pink Door. Go down and left to greet the stairs and take them up. Go across and down the multiple flights of stairs as if you were heading to Japan Town. Once you are in Japan Town, head over to the same, Red tubular portal that sends you to the gallery with the Glasses and Spacesuit effect. Head right to the next room and then down. Navigate through the the seperators and make it down. Go into the door you entered form once more. Then head over to the right and there should be a door, enter that. Then go to the right and enter that door. Then go to the left and enter that. You'll be in an olive-green room, move up through the small opening and you'll be greeted by the large laughing man. If you use the telephone effect on him, his laughs will be played overlapping one another at different speeds. Ookami (Wolf Effect get!) A silver-haired male found in the sandy beach area. Gives you the Wolf Effect. Elvis Masada Enter the Marijuana Goddess World and down to the blue hand. Go left and up to the farthest left hand and you should be in a world of black and white, the path being swirly, white circles. Go right towards the yellow and black arrow and follow it up. Then follow the not-so-secret path to the white-faced sign. Interact with it and you should be in a world of yellow signs with faces on them. Wander around until you find a bright red heart in a dark red circle and interact with it. You should be in a world with a large heart as it's background. Move up and around until you find a pink plant (moving) in a yellow pot. Interact with it and you should now be in a room with black and blue checkered tiles. Go left and he should be there. Other way: Go into the Mushroom World. Go north and follow the brown path to the left. In the bifurcation go left and north. Interact with the portal. Go to the door at the left and he should be there. If you interact with him, he'll play a lovely tune for you, if you try to harm him with the chainsaw effect he will sound very frightened by playing a mangle of notes on his piano. Megane (Glasses Boy) A male found in the apartments. Go into the Library (Book) and go down to the second case of books, move left until you get to the last book in that case and interact with it. You should have lined paper with pixelated writing on it. Continue pressing enter until you are transported to the apartments. Exit the one you are currently in and move right to the next one, enter that. He will be in there, no other effects work on him except for the Glasses Effect, which causes his body to dissapear but his glasses remain floating. If the UFO is in the Apartments area, he and his bunny will be scared, and running. Syunjinkou (Cake effect get) Female with a cake on her head. Gives you the Cake Effect. Cutlery Girl (CandyAddict) A green-haired female found in the Cutlery World. She reacts to nothing but the cake effect, when equipt she lgoes ballistic and follows you. EyeClopse (Megusuriuri, Cosplay Manager, Box-Chan) Both Megusuriuri and Boxchan are found in the Eyeball world, which can be located through a painting in the Art Gallery. Go to the portal and keep moving up until you come to a building with an eye on it. Move up inside the building until you make it to the last door. Megusuriuri, the eye doctor, can be there, but he is gone half the time. Box-Chan is always there, if you interact with her box she will peer up, check who it is, then go back down. If you equipt the fairy effect she will peer up and watch you. Cosplay Manager can be found in Urotsuki's Dream Apartment. Enter then exit out once more, go down the stairs and keep going right until you can't anymore. There should be a white curtain and bricks, follow that up into the door and she'll be there. A suit and a Maid's uniform can be put on, the suit wearable with the Glasses Effect and the Maid Uniform wearable with the twintail effect. Go up further and you may wear costumes of other portagonists in games such as Inspiration, .flow, Sick Mind, LSDem, ect. Bane Jack (Spring effect get!) A green-haired jack with a sping for legs, gives you the Spring Effect when you interact with him. Pregnant Woman (Mother) Found in Urotsuki's Dream Apartment. Go right and down the stairs after you entered the room, then continue moving right until you reach the first set of doors, go to the one that isn't visible, opposite to the one that is. She will be there, the only effect that works on her is the Bug Effect that makes the baby enlarge when used. And if you chainsaw her, there will be two screams instead of one. Surimuki Location not specified, a book containing her suicide note is in the library. Enter and go left to the last book in the first bookcase. You will be greeted by lined paper. Press enter and words will appear, she will pop up and giggle/sob. The note has been roughly translated to two different things, neither of them have been proven. She can also be found, half-buried, on the Broken faces area. Solider Boy (Cripple Effect get!) A purple skinned boy and a quadrupal amputee, gives you the cosmetic Cripple Effect. Sign Man Head over to Japan Town. On your way out of the sewers to the town, there is a man in a suit with a sign for a head. He does not respond to anything.